


【何尚】lujuria

by juesare



Category: xinkouhuyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	【何尚】lujuria

台上呢。  
何九华这么想着，小指还是自觉的伸出去。尚九熙手糙些，长期握画板留下一点磨损虎口的痕迹。手心比何九华的凉，但却稍微有肉，柔软。  
就那么攒住的小指，被捏下的指肚。尚九熙其实有些既可以归结于撒娇又说是默契的动作，例如就这样捏捏何九华的指腹。光洁柔软的身体缩在床上，毛毯柔软又轻柔的时候，就爱这样。  
“文博小朋友，想要亲亲吗。”  
两个人，嘴上故意都是缠绵又故作矜持的。明明说好是亲亲，却直愣愣伸出红色，弓起的舌头。舌面上唾液汇聚，舌下漂亮的膜和血管。耳朵里像是管钢琴和低音提琴交相辉映，手臂上阳光四分五裂。  
多难得的下午，空气中所有尘埃亲密的丁达尔运动，只留下尚九熙和何九华。  
床帘被吹的鼓起又落下，像是收紧又放松的，迷恋又说有却无的，舞台上，尚九熙搭在何九华腰上的手。  
那一秒，就那一秒。  
下一秒就抽离了，甜蜜又无助的依赖感绸缎一般抽走，眼睛里面一点点顽劣和柔软，像是酸涩但Q糯的软糖。  
咬破他，看看会不会爆浆呢。  
这个恐怖的想法就先放一边，装模作样的嘬尚九熙的下嘴唇，感受肉从上下排牙之间滑走。手碰到床头的日历，指尖带来的风扰动一点点粘稠的丑陋甜蜜。侧过去的头，漏出右耳台下所戴上的，黑色耳钉。  
“我成天亲你耳朵，是不是哪天一不注意就给我打个唇环？”  
算了，不说这个。回到台上。  
何九华体热，不但身子一直热乎，也是后台出了名的怕热。大褂底下空空晃晃，什么都没穿，让人想起张爱玲笔下那些上海穿旗袍的女人。手划过去的那一瞬间，无名指和小指的指甲感受那肋骨和腰侧的肌肉。绷紧，又一瞬间放松。  
手指放在桌下，中指划过绒布面。关节微微颤动，那一双暗红色绒布映衬下更加白暂修长的手。  
两天前，刚咬破过手背。  
上午，或许对于他们这些生理钟完全紊乱的人来说，直接判断成清晨也不为过。阳光还不热，空气中一股子湿漉漉的水味。何九华昨晚喝了点，清晨起床就直接把自己脑袋凑给尚九熙，要那双漂亮柔软的手按下太阳穴和后脑勺。  
但怎么按着按着就接吻了呢？唇瓣，上颚，舌苔，全都在吮吸中交换那一点点晨勃的冲动和无关情欲的甜蜜。十指相交，何九华的头发帘被蹭开。  
“今天上台我给你抓个背头吧？”  
“先说能不能上台的事。”  
昨晚两人都困，手伸进对方裤子就没了下文，今早就算身体下一秒就出现问题，也得享受那一场别开生面的晨间El orgasmo。睡觉穿的短袖飘落，在旅行箱上褶皱盛开。两个人都格外熟悉对方的皮肉，唇舌相互依偎，喉咙里低沉或软乎的声音or呻吟变得理所应当。  
尤其是，湿漉漉的手伸向尚九熙两腿之间的时候。  
“你把润滑放哪了？”  
“我被子，昨晚就丢进去了。”  
何九华的手像是一双外科大夫的手，手指那么长，关节大些。曾经尚九熙咬着何九华的无名指笑他，说这双手得挂多少戒指才够。每根手指头塞进嘴里，留下红色的咬痕。  
乳头，蹭着床单。某天晚上尚九熙在何九华胸前画骷髅，其中门牙就是自家搭档的右乳。之后被操的大腿合不上，洗完澡脚尖都还在打颤。被揽着下巴扬起脑袋，强迫一般进行一场你情我愿的接吻，操着播音腔一本正经的问他你画过多少个打乳钉的模特。  
恍惚间，尚九熙又遇到那个，笑嘻嘻用嘴标准伦敦腔对着自己说“Now take you panties off.”的流氓。  
当天晚上，何九华手搭在尚九熙的黑色三角短裤上，咬住尚九熙的耳朵，说这穿的不是panties别人都不信。  
这么玩几次下来，尚九熙听见何九华的播音腔就能撩起性欲，某天两人在宿舍对词，何九华调笑着用播音腔说着那些不着东西的话，手还不规矩的摸摸尚九熙的脖子。顶着腰送胯去磨，尚九熙拉死何九华的衣领子说再这么玩下去自己对着新闻联播都能勃起。  
扯远了，再回到台上。  
那双手，搭在桌子边。手指收缩就算性暗示。尚九熙下意识的夹紧臀部，舌头抵住上颚，发出一点点只有台上才能听见的喉音。那双手真是肆虐又乱动，跟他主人一样乱动又无聊。  
何九华喜欢触觉感受。虽说两人之中对于纹理材质更敏感的是尚九熙，但是何九华的手，对于触碰的依赖感几乎是由尚九熙的肉体所培养的病态的依赖感。从头皮，舌头，鼻梁，耳廓，脖颈，锁骨，胸肉，肋骨，腰后，脊梁，臀部，大腿，小腿，脚掌，指甲。每一处每一处，何九华几乎都轻柔甜蜜但不容拒绝的抚摸过。带着一点情色和青涩，两个人像是探秘的历险家，对对方的肉体进行观察研究。  
包括，包括两个人的性器。  
何九华的手跟尚九熙的性器，开玩笑的说是锰铁矿和磁石之间的关系。不用上班的时候，黏在一起的时候，屏幕上播出的是什么，都不知道。只知道那一双漂亮的又燥热的手伸入宽松的短裤中，口哨和一句含糊的“I’ll make you feel much better.”  
算是better，流淌的前液交错的唇舌，润滑剂带来拟声的咕唧咕唧，恶意蜷起的手指抠挠那属于肌肉记忆的前列腺点。肠道柔软又贪吃，总会等到有人喂它吃到理所应当吃到的才算。  
以至于尚九熙几乎已经养成一回住处就清理的习惯。  
“果然艺术家都喜欢lujuria。”  
仰着脑袋，享受又带点疼痛的下感受何九华的性器一点点挤入自己的身体，尚九熙咬着牙说不是喜欢，是艺术家就只是lujuria。  
“……你等会下台说。”  
何九华咬掉嘴唇的死皮，对着站在自己身边已经放下手臂的尚九熙，笑出自己的上牙。  
想不想再当一次裱花袋啊。


End file.
